1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus.
2. Related Art
Recording apparatuses that have a recording head that performs recording by ejecting a liquid such as ink from nozzles onto a recording medium while moving the recording head back and forth relative to the recording medium have been used. In these recording apparatuses, recording quality sometimes declines due to mist produced as the recording head ejects the liquid. Therefore, many recording apparatuses in use are equipped with a wiper that wipes such mist.
For example, JP-A-6-115065 and JP-A-2014-46502 disclose recording apparatuses each equipped with a wiper capable of wiping a nozzle-formed surface in which nozzles are formed.
However, when the nozzle-formed surface is wiped, mist or the like deposited on the nozzle-formed surface may be pushed into nozzles, so that recording quality may sometimes decline. In order to inhibit such decline in recording quality, it is necessary to interrupt a recording operation even during recording and execute a cleaning operation of discharging mist or the like pushed in nozzles.
Thus, in the related-art recording apparatuses, the recording speed needs to be reduced in order to inhibit decline in recording quality due to mist produced as the recording head ejects liquid.